The Clouds in the Sky
by iDayDream
Summary: This is a HibarixOC pairing but I put xanxus in character 2 because xanxus will have a crush on her xp
1. The Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the additional characters I added :D

Description: I'm full of random ideas so forgive me if it's very random!

-Somewhere in Italy-

(Alix P.O.V)

I stalked aimlessly around the Headquarters of Vongola's best assassination squad, Varia. When was my last time seeing Mammon and Bel? Forget about Bel, I missed Mammon so much. Somehow, I ended up in front of the stairs, I took my steps down the spiral glass staircase with my new pair of furry slippers. It was one of my favourites, the pink slipper with a bunny head at the front. The slippers squished and squirmed on the long staircase as I made my way to the ground floor. I headed in the direction of the training room across the gigantic hall, the only misfit in the headquarters was me, in casual clothing instead of tight, black suits with black leather shoes and shades. Yuck, I wish they had more fashion sense.

-In the training room-

(Still, Alix's P.O.V.)

I entered the room to find the all mighty Xanxus training by attacking Bel…

W-w-wait! Bel? Bel? That freaking all freaky Bel? If Bel is training with Xanxus…

(Finally, change! The narrator steps out :D)

"Mammon! Mammon!" Alix screamed and shouted.

"SHUTUP,TRASH" of course, it was the almighty Xanxus.

"You too~ ushishishishishi," Bel laughed and suggested.

"Where's Mammon?" Alix said as she punched Bel in the stomach.

"You! Mammon's at the balcony having tea!" Bel groaned as his hands held onto his stomach.

"Be glad I didn't use my ring," Alix waved and headed to the balcony.

-Balcony! -

(Mammon P.O.V.)

I heard the amplified voice of Alix as she screamed my name, a troublesome girl. I wonder why Reborn would throw her to Xanxus and have him look after Alix. Xanxus wasn't good at looking after people, not even after himself.

"You better shut up or I'll close them for you," I commanded to no one, in fact hoping that Alix could hear it from where she was as I sipped my tea.

"You don't have to!" Alix said as she appeared out of nowhere. It was a illusion. I cancelled it straight away.

"Awww! I practiced so hard for that!" Alix walked towards my table and took a seat.

"You have to work harder to fool me," I gloated happily.

"I heard you went to train those useless things, how did it go?" Alix started to question.

"They passed, what else?" I tried to add sarcasm in my words but Alix was too dumb to figure it out.

"And I was hoping for something bad to happen to them." Alix sighed and walked up towards the mission room.

-Back to the training room-

"WHAT?" Xanxus blasted at Bel, "How could you let those people go? Those trashes are one of the highest rank in mafia!"

"And hard to beat," Bel explained.

"VOOIIII! You had the chance to kill them!" Squalo said, seated on the bench at the end of the room.

"They escaped!" Bel protested.

"Place the assassination of the Rank E to Bs as a mission, NOW!" Xanxus barked as Lussuria began loading it in.

-Mission Room-

Alix placed her hand on the scanner and the door slid open. She entered and scrolled around for a mission that caught her interest.

'Elimination of Rank Es to Bs'

"Eeks! I get to use my ring here! I'm taking this!" Alix squealed with delight as she clicked on the accept button, " I even get to have new rings! YAY!"

"Oh GOD!" Alix screamed when she reached into her pocket, "I only have a cloud box?"

-Mission Site-

Alix jumped onto a tree branch and laid there looking at her targets. "OMG! That guy over there looks so disfigured! Oh oh and that guy looks so weak!" Obviously, she is erm…analyzing the targets, yes ANALYZING the targets.

"Did you obviously think that you can hide from me? The leader of this Team?" a voice came behind Alix just as she was about to analyze a shorty.

"YAY! Hide and Seek is OVER!" Alix suddenly jumped down and stood on the leader's body.

"Let's play a game of assassination instead," her voice was now serious.

She activated her box and to reveal two daggers.

"I'm not a freakin' PIRATE!" she screamed.

The different ranks started shooting at her while she focused on slaying to her heart's fill.

-Training Room-

"Ahh~Xan-chan! Someone accepted the mission!" Lussuria announced, pointing to the screen of his laptop.

"Find out which TRASH went," Xanxus commanded, thinking, which TRASH would be the one? All of us are here!

"Oooh~ Xan-chan~ Alix accepted it!" Lussuria announced, yet again.

"WHAT? THAT DAMN TRASH? We're going to support her, NOW!" Xanxus ordered and everyone dashed towards the scene.

Xanxus, after all, did not want to get in a feud with Reborn.

-Mission Site-

When they reached the mission site, all they saw were pools of blood, Alix could not be found.

"TRASH, COME OUT, NOW!" Xanxus ordered, practically to no one.

"Alix-chan, where are you?" Lussuria called out.

"You better show yourself!" Leviathan followed his idol-Xanxus's actions.

"But I look like I haven't lived for years!" Alix shouted back to their anxious replies.

"Ushishishishishi~ I wanna see!" Bel squealed while toying with his knives with his hand.

Alix stepped out and revealed a bloody her, " I told you I looked DEAD!"

"Alix-chan, you better get a bath with fresh clothes!" Lussuria was horrified at the scene he saw.

-BATHROOM-

Alix dipped herself in the bath the servants had prepared for her. The foams washed against her bare neck as she sunk lower into the tub. She began to think and was lost in her thoughts…

"The Vongolas in Japan must be really strong to defeat Varia…" Alix thought aloud, " Yosh! I've decided to go to Japan! I'm going to defeat them and prove Reborn wrong!"

Alix pulled the towel and draped it around her. She strode out of the bathroom and walked towards her wardrobe full of designer clothing. She picked her favourite pajamas and a panda head slipper to wear.

-WALKING-

Alix left her room after she put her clothes on and walked towards another set of glass staircase that led to the middle wing of the headquarters. She set her foot on the steps and quickly moved on to the second floor. After taking the last step, she continued walking to the dining room.

"What are we having today?" Alix asked as she pushed the door open and took her seat beside Mammon.

"Curry," Mammon replied while seated in his baby chair.

"Alix-chan! How can you wear pajamas to the dining room?" Lussuria reprimanded Alix as she was the only one who was dressed informally.

"It's comfortable! And I'm going to sleep after eating anyway," Alix protested and started eating her food.

"No~ You piggy~ You'll get very very fat if you sleep after eating~ It's bad for your health too!" Lussuria The Facial King stated one of his rules.

-Xanxus and Crew's conference room-

Alix stepped in and sat down at the round table beside Bel who startedd twirling her hair.

"I don't care if any of you like it or not, I want to go to Japan," Alix demanded her wish and Lussuria was starting to cry.

"WHY? WHY? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE? ALIX-CHAN!" Lussuria dramatically cried out.

"Ushishishishishi! She doesn't have to, she WANTS to." Bel, who was busy playing with Alix's hair corrected.

"TRASH! Where do you think you will study and live?" Xanxus pointed out the crucial point.

"Namimori, with Reborn," Alix smirked and answered Xanxus question with ease.

A/N: I'm ending Chapter 1 here! I finally finish after hours of typing. In case you wonder, this is a fanfic of Hibari and Alix couple! But I wanna make crushes so there are going to be tons of crush-sick actions!

NEXT CHAPTER:

-The arrival of Alix in Japan

-Meets the Vongola family

-Attending of Namimori Middle School


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this other than the scenarios and additional characters.

Author Note: I try to keep it in a range of at least 1k words so… Sorry if it's short and exams are coming so I work slower than usual.

Chapter 2 : The Meeting

Alix's Room

(Xanxus P.O.V.)

I entered her room without knocking, as usual.

"Argh!" Alix screamed as she tossed one of her clothings at me.

I caught it and dropped it on the ground.

"Hey, trash, what are you doing?" argh… why do I keep saying that?

"Xanxus-onii! I'm stuck between small heart pajamas and big heart pajamas!" Alix again threw her least-favourite t-shirt at me.

"Just bring both of them, TRASH," I commanded.

"It's a wonderful idea! Now, why didn't I think of that?" The whole world knew Alix was stupid, the thing is that only she doesn't know.

"Are you sure you want to go to Japan?" I asked.

"Yes and for once I ain't trash huh?" I was amused that I left out my catch-phrase too.

"For only that ONCE,TRASH," I quickly denied the fact that I was leaving my catch-phrase out.

"Hmm…Can't you call me by my name onii-chan?" Alix said as she turned over and gave me puppy eyes.

"Ye-… NO!" why was I giving in to this brat?

"Awww… I'm leaving and you can't fulfill my wish?" Alix said and pushed me out, "I'm going to sleep now, OUT YOU GO!"

-Training Room-

Xanxus kept using his flame of wrath on the training bots simultaneously.

"Xan-chan~ Your energy will be drained out if you continue on like this!

"I ain't that weak like you trashes," Xanxus stated a continued to attack the bots.

"Don't worry, Xanxus is just love-sick, that's why," Mammon assured as he floated at the top of the room.

"Ushishishishishi~ Xanxus is love-sick?" Bel threw one of his knives at the bots and carved a heart.

"VOII! It must be that Alix then, she's the only girl around," Squalo went ahead and wrote Alix's name in the middle of the heart.

"Shut Up! I'm not in love with anyone!" Xanxus threw his flame at Squalo.

"VOII! Did I offend you or something?" Squalo blocked it with his sword.

"YES," Xanxus walked away towards his room.

Next Day

-Heliport-

(Belpheghor P.O.V.)

I watched as Alix placed her backpack over her shoulder and walked into the Helicopter.

"Bel-onii~ I'll make sure I get more knives for you!" She waved and offered me a priceless gift.

"Ushishishishishi~ Oh you better!" I replied and looked for Xanxus. He wasn't at the heliport to bid Alix farewell.

(Alix P.O.V.)

Why wasn't Xanxus-onii here? He must be mad I pushed him out… Whatever, he's like this every day anyway.

"Hey Alix! You better defeat those Vongolas! If not, don't you ever think of coming back!" I thought it was Squalo or Mammon who said this but I turned around to find Xanxus-onii over at the door leaning against the wall.

"Onii~ You finally called me by my name!" I ran and gave him a hug and entered the helicopter to set off for Japan.

(Xanxus P.O.V)

I could not believe I was blushing from Alix's hug.

I quickly left the scene before anyone could notice and went back into my room to knock sense into myself.

Why was I so happy that Alix hugged me? She had hugged me so many times already! What was so special this time? Why wasn't she a nuisance this time round?

Japan – Tsuna's House

Alix climbed down the ladder and walked towards the door of Sawada Tsunayoshi's front door. She knocked on the door and Sawada Nana, Tsunayoshi's mom, opened the door.

"Good evening! Is there something I can help you with?" Nana asked Alix in her friendly smile.

"Muahahaha! Dame-Tsuna! Bow to the Great Lambo!" sounds of argument came from the kitchen.

"You must be Nana Sawada, Tsunayoshi's mother?" Alix asked politely with a sweet smile.

"Yes, are you looking for Tsuna?" Nana was happy there was a girl so beautiful that would look for Tsuna.

"You can say that… Can I stay at your house for the time I am in Japan?" Alix asked with the sweetest voice and expression.

"Of course, you can stay in the guest room, I'll clean it up for you!" Nana smiled and went ahead.

"HAI!" Alix said and removed her sneakers to enter the house.

Tsuna's House

(Alix P.O.V.)

I walked towards the sound to see 4 of the Vongolas gathered around the dining table. If only the Varias were half as enthusiastic as them, eating wouldn't be so tense.

I went into the kitchen and saw them laughing away with grins and none of them noticed me…well… all except Reborn.

He walked towards me and I headed up the stairs.

When I reached the second floor, I entered the guest room and tossed my bag to a corner of the room.

Reborn then entered my room.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Reborn held out his hand and Leon formed a gun in his hands.

"Reborn-oji! Don't you remember me?" I asked feeling saddened.

"I've never seen you before in my entire life." Reborn answered and shot a normal ammo at me.

I flashed my Varia ID card at him and let him stare at it before realizing I was the Alix he left at Varia 10 years ago.

"Alix?" Reborn smirked as Leon crawled back to its position, "welcome to Japan."

"Thank you oji-chan!" I knelt down and gave Reborn a peck on the cheek and started to unpack my stuff.

Alix unpacked and Nana entered her room after Reborn had left.

"Come and join us for dinner, I'll get Tsuna to help you unpack later," Nana invited and led her to the kitchen and got Alix a bowl of rice.

"Who is this girl?" Gokudera asked with a mouth full of rice.

"Minnah~ This is Alix, a friend of Reborn-chan it seems," Nana answered everyone with any assuring smile.

"In terms of manners, she should have at least bowed or greeted Juudaime!" Gokudera barked, spitting out grains of rice.

"Mah~ Gokudera, she doesn't have to," Tsuna said and continued eating.

"She doesn't have to bow to dame-tsuna! She should bow to the Great Lambo instead!" Lambo cried from his baby chair, jumping up and down.

Alix ignored them and continued eating and left after placing her bowl in the sink.

"What's wrong with that girl?" Yamamoto asked no one, no expecting an answer.

"Don't worry, she's not that bad, just that she is used to having tense meals," Reborn assured as Bianchi fed him another spoonful of rice.

"Tense meals? Who has tense meals nowadays?" Yamamoto was shocked to hear that.

"Reborn, there's something more important that I want to ask than that," Tsuna sounded serious, "the ring on her hand, it's a sky ring isn't it?"

"So you've noticed? She is a sky and oath flame user, thus giving her ability to unlock all boxes and rings, like you," Reborn explained the situation with confidence.

"But where did she get her ring? Is she a surviving Milliefiore or is she a Vongola like us?" Gokudera pointed out.

"Is she from the future?" Yamamoto thought aloud.

"Baseball idiot! How can she be from the future?" Gokudera said with his fingers jabbing his forehead, "use your brains!"

"If she is not from the future, she must be part of Vongola," Tsuna added.

"She is somehow from Vongola," Reborn finally ended their thoughts.

"But, how? Is she a guardian like us?" Yamamoto was shocked at Reborn's answer.

"She is from Varia," Reborn said, showing them her ID card.

Meanwhile…

(Alix P.O.V.)

I reached for the bathroom door, surprised that the guest room even had a bathroom to begin with. I soaked myself as I got into the bath oba-chan had prepared for me. Soaking myself with water had always made me think and feel better.

"Ring-Ding-Dong Phone Call!" my ringtone echoed in the bathroom and I reached out to answer it.

"Varia" was stated clearly on the caller id and I answered it with glee.

The phone screen was filled with my dear oniis, the only one missing was Leviathan.

"VOII! Sleepy-head! It's already 12p.m. and you're just taking a bath?" Squalo shouted through the phone.

"Squalo-onii… it's night time here…" I protested using the correct facts of time "I'm taking a bath before sleeping. I haven't even really slept yet."

"Ushishishishishi~ Squalo~ You are outsmarted by our dumb little girl~" Bel said and laughed hysterically.

"Alix-chan, did they let you go in? I don't think they would after the ring conflict~" Lussuria was worriedly asking like a mother.

"I'm fine~ I'm fine~ I'll call you guys tomorrow! I'm going to hang-up now!" I waved to them ended the call.

I put on my pajamas and drifted into DREAMLAND…

Notes: Couldn't add in Namimori because it might be too quick so I decided to move it to Chapter 3 when Alix wakes up :D


	3. School?

A/N: Finally, the third chapter :D Since no one reviewed my story, I'm still writing free-style, which is according to my own plot.

Description: Finally~ The start of Alix's new school year! This chapter is only Alix and Xanxus' point of view since Xanxus is all the way in Italy, I can't possibly get Alix in there when she is in Japan.

(Alix P.O.V)

"Listen to the stereo~" my ringtone echoed in the entire room as I fumbled around searching for it.

"Bel-onii" was on the caller ID and I answered it with my laziest voice.

"Onii-san, you can't you let me sleep for a bit longer?"

"Ushishishishishi~ Peasants wake up very early in the morning~" Bel said through the phone.

"Thanks for the morning call then~ I'll call the headquarters AFTER school," I added sarcasm but of course, this never affects Belphagor's mood as he never makes the effort to figure it out.

"Ushishishishishi~ Don't tell Mammon it's free of charge, my dear peasant~" and he killed the call.

I took out a neatly ironed uniform from the wardrobe and hanged it on the wall before I went into the bathroom to prepare the bath.

"Ah~ Where's the shower gel?" I poked my head in every single cupboard but still could not find it.

"I guess I have to use the one Lussuria placed in my bag," I told myself, literally.

"Gru-gru-gru-gru," was the only sound that filled my ears as the water flowed from the tap into the bathtub. I squeezed the toothpaste onto my toothbrush and started to brush my teeth…

"What flavor is this?" I thought silently when I was rinsing my mouth. It was not the usual melon flavored toothpaste.

I lifted up the toothpaste to see 3 words imprinted on it, "Fresh Peppermint Flavor"

"Isn't this Xanxus-onii's toothpaste?" I thought with rage, "LUSSURIA!"

I quickly closed the tap when the tub was three quarters full. I entered the tub and started to relax myself, I had to keep calm in order to collect all the data I needed.

I picked up my cell phone and scrolled down the contact list and found Lussuria's in the middle after million times of scrolling. "This Varia line is not available, please try again later."

"Oh, Lussuria, you're going to die, did I mention I hate any toothpaste flavor with Fresh on it?" I said to the voicemail of Lussuria.

I quickly got dressed in the uniform hanging on the wall of my room, I hated the short skirt with was going to get in my way of fighting.

"Ah you're up early Alix-chan~" Nana greeted me while cooking pancakes.

"Ohayo, oba-chan, what are you doing?" I said while opening the fridge door.

"I'm making pancakes~ Don't you eat this for breakfast in Italy?" Nana said, flipping the pancake, puzzled that it wasn't fully cooked.

"Oba-chan, you need to do it like this," I went over to her with her cooking after setting the cup of apple juice I poured on the table.

"First you need to…" I started making the pancakes the way I did way back in Italy.

-Flash Back-

"Funny Day~ Sunny Day~" I hummed as I prepared the mixture for pancakes.

"Breakfast~ Breakfast~" Bel-onii would always sing before entering the kitchen to watch the process of the pancakes being cooked.

-Back to reality-

The footsteps coming from outside of the kitchen jolted me back to reality, why was I even thinking about that annoying Bel anyway?

"Oba-chan~ Why did you let that amateur cook prepare breakfast?" Bianchi said with teasing look on her face.

"She's doing pretty well," Nana said after I placed the last piece of pancake onto a plate.

"I'll stop cooking from tomorrow onwards then," I said with my pancake hanging on my teeth.

"Well, it's quite good…your cooking," Bianchi said after eating her pancake.

"If only Xanxus-onii was this easy to please~" I thanked her indirectly after sipping my apple juice.

"Xanxus?" Bianchi said with her eyes widened, "YOU'RE VARIA?"

"Didn't Reborn-oji tell you?" I blinked at her.

"Er..yea," she replied shifting her eyes away.

-9.30am-

"Ahhh!" came a sound from upstairs after a loud bang that shook the house.

"Oh dear, I'm going now," I grabbed my haversack and rushed out of the house with my two ponytails hanging loosely and my bangs swinging wildly on my forehead.

"Juudaime!" a guy with grey hair stood outside of the house with his hand full of dynamites.

I quickly scanned his data using a program Mammon had installed on my phone.

"Storm guardian huh? I've heard of you!" I whispered after reading his data. I walked past him smirking.

"Hey, I suggest that you do not get into Reborn's business," I said with my hands at the back of my head.

"Damn you woman!" he shouted.

"Anything against girls?" I waved as I walked further down the road.

-School Gate-

"Hi, you new here?" a tap landed on my shoulder and I found a girl around my height standing in front of me.

"Yea, mind telling me your name?" I asked the girl.

"Sasagawa Kyoko," She said pointing at her name tag.

"Sagwa Kiko?" I said in Italian accent.

"Hmm? You're Italian?" she said amused by my Italian accent.

"I don't know," I said casually, "I was found by Reborn-oji and brought to Varia so I don't know my past."

"Oh…" she replied and separated her name accordingly for me to pronounce it properly,

"Sa-sa-ga-wa Kyo-ko."

"Kyoko?" I said finally getting it right.

"Yes," she said nodding her head, "which class are you from?"

"[insert class here]" I answered and was astonished to find out that she was in the same class as me.

"I'll take you there!" she offered as she practically dragged me up the stairs and entered the room by herself.

"So class, we have a new student." The teacher said, scribbling my name on the chalkboard.

"Why do we keep having transfer students?" someone asked aloud.

"Because they are transfer students," I said entering the classroom, "Storm Guardian."

"YOU!" the storm guardian stood up, kicking his chair aside.

"Ma Ma~ Gokudera! Don't get into a fight, not with a girl," the Vongola Decimo said as he gestured for Gokudera to sit down.

"If Juudaime says so…" he said glaring at me.

"Listen to the stereo~" I did not wait for the ringtone to continue on nor did I excuse myself before answering the call.

"VOII! Why haven't you called?" Squalo yelled through the speakers, again.

"I haven't called because…" I glanced around the class, "I'm stuck in a class full of Vongolas."

"Ushishishishishi~ Shouldn't you be using your –" Bel was cut off immediately by me, "I can't."

"You trash, you better – " Xanxus was going to blow my cover too so I had no choice but to cut him off too, "I promise I'll excel in my academics!" of course, I killed the call.

"Young lady, answering phone calls in school is prohibited," the teacher began, "therefore, I shall punish you."

"Like?" I said lifting my finger and pointing it at him, " you haven't told me the rules yet have you?"

"Well… No," the teacher stuttered.

"Then it's settled, where do I sit?" I asked with fuming anger.

" Behind Tsunayoshi."

"Where is he? I don't see him around."

"There!" the teacher said pointing at a guy sitting in front of Kyoko.

"Decimo?" I asked, not believing that he was actually going to be in front of me the entire time I'm in Japan.

-Lunch-

I walked towards the lunch room and got myself a bottle of apple juice. It always relieves me from everything- second only to a hot and comforting bath.

No one wanted to sit with me so I decided to take my drink up to the rooftop.

"Damn!" I said punching the wall of the rooftop.

After much drinking, I heard singing, "Midori tamamiku~ Namimori no~"

Isn't that the Namimori anthem? I moved closer towards the sound to find a cute little bird singing.

"Dainaku shounaku name ga ii~" I started to sing with the little bird.

"Itsumo kawaranu~" I sang and lifted my head to find a boy with raven-black hair laying under the sun sleeping.

I got curious and went over to his side. He was fast asleep and I got the sudden urge to pinch his face.

"Namimorichuu~" I sang with glee as I attempted to pinch his cheeks into a flower shape.

"Kamikorosu," his eyes suddenly flung open and I stumbled to land on him with a big thud.

"Whoa! You scared me half dead!" I said dusting my uniform.

"You better get out of here or I'll bite you to death," he said coldly with his steel black eyes glaring at me.

"Hmm? Are you a vampire?" I said opening his mouth and rubbing his teeth to see if they were pointed.

"Uhm."

"YEOUCH!"

-Varia-

(Xanxus P.O.V.)

I couldn't believe that Alix didn't call me, not even Mammon who she has the strongest bond in Varia.

Did she forget about her promise?

-Flashback-

"Are you sad that I'm leaving?"

"Who cares?"

"Me."

"If you want me to say that I'm sad then…"

"I don't want to hear you say it," she placed her finger against my lips signaling for me to keep quiet.

"I won't, trash."

"I'll call whenever I can. Whenever you miss me." She promised before pushing me out of the door.

-REALITY-

"What did you do that for? It hurt!" I screamed at the guy with a prefect band pinned on his coat.

"I told you I would bite you to death didn't I?" he said pulling out a pair of tonfas from his coat.

I'm ending the chapter here~ I'm planning a mini-fight since I got the OC to pinch Hibari's face :D

I don't think the box animal I invented will come out~ YET because. This story is set before Byakuran and so, she has to go to the future with them too. I typed this chapter on 3 different computers so…. I lost the train of ideas- slightly

Credits:

The Opening songs (which the OC has been humming and set as her ringtone.)

Kamikorosu (Hibari catchphrase)

Namimori Anthem ( Last part where OC met Hibari)


	4. Into the Future

A/N: This is Chapter 4 ! Thanks to all who have made this story one of their favourites:

_**-theartistocrat**_

_**-sync94**_

_**-vnienhuis**_

_**-moonlight phonex101**_

_**-windwolf1998**_

_**-snowlemur96**_

_**-xHazelNuts**_

_**-YuukixKurosu**_

*Please continue from last chapter*

(Alix P.O.V.)

I kept turning my eyes up and down, first his tonfas, secondly, at his determined face.

"Ma~ Ma~ I'm not here for a fight ne?" I sweat dropped at this prefect's impulsive actions.

"Ahoushi!" a voice came and the door towards the stairs burst open.

"Come and catch me! Bakadera!" a toddler in cow suit and afro hair appeared.

I quickly took out my phone to analyze the situation and let out a gasp, "Lightning Guardian?"

"You again!" the storm guardian said lifting his finger and directed it towards me, "are you a spy?"

"You herbivores! I'll bite you to death!" I said running towards us at full speed.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn appeared and had shot a bullet at Hibari.

"Uh…Ciao?" I greeted the arcobaleno that appeared out of nowhere with the most puzzled look.

"Reborn!" Decimo pushed the door open.

"Hm? Vongola meeting?" I said looking at them one by one.

"Kamikorosu!" Hibari had flew up into the sky and was prepared to land on me.

"GAH!" I said narrowly dodging his attack narrowly.

"HIBARI! HIBARI!" the yellow canary had flown back again.

So his name is Hibari…?

"I'm busy, don't disturb me," he said and the bird of course, flew away.

"Midori Tamamiku~ Namimori no~" the canary sang as it flew off.

"Addios~" I waved as I escaped after the canary and jumped off the roof happily.

"Is that girl committing suicide?" the baseball guy appeared and I snapped a photo of him before using my cloud flame to support my fall.

I quickly walked back to class and noticed that one thing, my bag was missing…

"Alix," Kyoko walked towards me with a friendly smile, "this is Hana."

"Ciao," I said with a smile plastered on my face.

"Well, hi," she said and walked out of the class.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Kyoko astonished at her friend's attitude.

"Herbivore!" Hibari called out, "come here."

"What do you want NOW?" I looked over at him with a frown.

"Come with me," he said leaning against the wall.

"Well, what if I don't?" I said challenging him.

"You'll see," he raised up my haversack and smirked knowingly.

"Kyoko, I have to go," I whimpered.

"Call me," she said handed me a piece of paper.

"I'll call, promise," I said and ran after Hibari.

"Oi! Hibari!" I called running after him.

Hibari looked over his shoulder and walked towards me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away at his own pace.

"LET! ME! GO!" I screamed, tugging and pulling my hand away from the prefect.

Hibari swooped me up and carried me bridal style.

"You pervert! Put me down now!" I said throwing punches and thudding against his chest.

"We'll reach the place sooner if you co-operated, herbivore," he shot a glance at me a jumped down from the third floor.

"HEY! If you're trying to die, leave me out of it!" I screamed.

"You scared? Herbivore?" Hibari asked, proud of his achievement.

"Who will? I was just shock, that's all," I said looking away.

"Are you sure?" he said not believing a single word I said.

"It's the truth, believe it or not," I pouted, but it was anything but the truth.

"I don't," he settled me on his motorbike and started the engine before hopping on it, "hold on tight, herbivore."

"Where are you taking me?" I said and nearly fell off Hibari's bike and fired my cloud flames to regain balance.

"Somewhere with no one around," he said making a swift turn round the corner.

"I think that's no where!" I screamed at him.

"You'll see," he said as he walked towards a castle slowly.

"This is an abandoned amusement park!" I screamed as I examined the old rides.

"That's why I'm here," he said, "there're no crowds around."

"Who are you anyway?" I said wanting to find out if he was Vongola other than using my phone.

"Hibari, Hibari Kyouya," he said as he pushed open the entrance towards the castle and beckoned me to go in.

"I already know your name!" I said as I walk through the open door.

"Why bother asking then?"

"I... Are you Vongola?" I stuttered, hoping he wasn't, I didn't want to fight him, not now.

"Don't call me that," he ordered before a Ten-Year Bazooka appeared and sent him to the future.

"Hey! Don't escape from my question!" I ran up and tripped into it too.

A/N: Sorry if it's SUPER SHORT, I didn't want to add in the future arc… Not yet anyway. This is the reason why this is so short. Forgive me T_T


	5. Nuvola de Cielo

A/N: Finally. KaiKo! Volme De Cielo (Alix's box weapon.) [A combination of Fox and Cat. It's a Sky-Cloud box since she is a sky flame user. Just that VARIA insists she uses cloud flames to become their cloud guardian instead

* * *

><p>"Where… am… I?" Alix lifted her eyelids and gazed around the infirmary.<p>

"The future," Gokudera said in the most polite way he could.

"And… since when were YOU this polite?" Alix said lifting her eyebrow.

"Don't let it get into your head WOMAN!" he screamed hotly at her, fuming.

"GOKUDERA!" Reborn walked into the room with Leon safely on his hat.

"Hai…Reborn-san," Gokudera quickly regained his composure as a gentleman.

"Mafia rules again?" Alix turned towards her "uncle" who nodded.

"So…" Alix whimpered, "is five minutes over yet?"

"It's been an hour, Alix," Reborn mentioned to her and explained the fact of the Future Arc.

"But… I'm not Vongola!" She said accusingly looking in the direction of the Vongola Decimo.

"You are…" Tsuna replied trying to somehow comfort her, "Varia…is Vongola."

"But I'm the only one, right?" she asked knowingly.

"Yes," Tsuna started to tell her about the Byakuran they had learnt.

"I'm not going to fight with you!" she pointed out and looked away instantly, "not a chance!"

" It's no use asking this girl's help Juudaime!" Gokudera persuaded his boss.

"Alix," Reborn blinked at her, "your box… where did you get it?"

"Oji…" Alix blinked back her tears and told the story of her box, "Verde-oji…"

* * *

><p>"So he had Varia to test out the boxes huh?" Reborn looked at how messed up Alix, who was always so cheerful was now.<p>

"Let her rest," Reborn commanded to all the Vongolas in the infirmary, "she's been through too much today."  
>When everyone walked out Alix could hear Gokudera rage, "Been through too much? She's been sleeping all the way!"<p>

Alix slumped back to her sleeping position and her eyelids shut down drifting her to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Kyo-san!" Kusakabe, Hibari's assistant from the Disciplinary Committee exclaimed as his Leader turned into what he looked like 10 years ago.<p>

"Hn? You sure have grown, Kusakabe," he said walking out of the room, "where is this?"

"Leave me alone!" Alix cried as she ran to the interval between Hibari's base and the Vongola base.

"Come here you!" Gokudera could not swear to a girl under the rule of the mafia.

"No!" Alix shouted banging loudly against the steel wall, "open up! Open!"

"I got you now!" Gokudera said spreading his arms wide with his fingers shaped into a claw.

"Alix-sama!" Kusakabe grabbed the girl that was going to fall and sheltered her from Gokudera.

"SAMA?" Gokudera shouted in disbelief.

"That is how she is called TYL," Reborn said, appearing out of nowhere, again, "isn't it?"

"Hai!" Kusakabe said as he steered Alix towards Hibari's personal base.

"Where are YOU, taking me?" Alix said as she walked under the guidance of Kusakabe.

"You'll be living in Hibari's base in this time," Reborn replied, "he is taking you to your room."

"So it means I don't have to face Vongolas?" Alix asked with glittering eyes.

"Technically, yes." Kusakabe said as he showed her a traditional room.

"Good," she said and pointed to a pond, "are you sure we're underground?"

"Yes," he confirmed, "we just keep ponds to keep the traditional atmosphere."

"So, where do I sleep?" Alix gazed onto the empty floor.

"…" Kusakabe was shocked at her lack of Japanese culture, "you really don't know?"

"What I don't know is Japanese slept on floors."

* * *

><p>"So this is the training room," Alix said as she entered the training room with all the Vongolas looking at her.<p>

"Reborn, who is this?" Lal Mirch said looking at Alix.

"Alix, Alix Varia." She introduced herself confidently.

"Hn? You know, your name reminds me of someone," Yamamoto said laughing.

"Squalo?" Alix made a bold guess.

"How'd you know?" Yamamoto laughed again.

"I'm Varia, I CAN TELL," Alix said reaching out her hand, "your name?"

"Yamamoto, Yamamoto Takeshi," he said happily, shaking Alix's hand.

"Yakkiubaka!" Gokudera shouted yet again at the sportsman, "enough with your self introductions!"

* * *

><p>"You have to use your own flame to light up the ring," Lal started, "to open a box weapon, you need to use your ring."<p>

"So how do-" Tsuna was cut off, "Juudaime!"

It was Gokudera who had successfully light up his ring.

"Gambate ne Tsuna!" this time, it was Yamamoto.

"Light up your ring!" Lal said after seeing the 2 guardians' progress, "that is today's lesson."

In the corner was Alix, she was desperately trying to let her cloud flames out but only her sky flames would.

"Ha! I beat you at it woman!" Gokudera chuckled at his self-claimed victory.

"ARGH!" Alix screamed in frustration and Reborn walked over to her.

"Why?" tears came rolling down her face again, "I can't use my Sky Flame!"

"You don't have to," Reborn told her, "you have cloud flame traits in you."

"But…" Alix reminded her uncle, "they didn't come out."

"Alix," Leon formed a gun in Reborn's hands while he pointed it at her head, "you want to take the bullet?"

"NO!" Alix cried yet again, "I'm not that girl YOU used to tutor! NOT ANYMORE!"

Alix's cloud flames appeared in co-ordination with her Sky Flames, "I never knew."

"Know?" Alix asked Reborn who said the three words.

"The clouds of the sky," Reborn said in his most serious tone, "Nuvola de Cielo."

"It's nonsense!" Alix said and walked out of the room, "daddy never told me that."

* * *

><p>(Alix P.O.V.)<p>

I wasn't sure about what I just told Reborn. I had heard my father talk about it, the clouds… the sky.

-Flashback-

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Yes, my little darling?"

"Why is it, that when you fight?"

"Hm?"

"The purple and orange fires are always together?"

"My dear, it is not a fire!"

"But it can burn people!"

"It can't my dear, it's a flame, a dying will flame."

"Why does daddy have 2 flames then?"

"Because one of them is mommy."

"Which one is mommy then?"

"The purple one, my dear."

"How can I learn to keep mommy with me like you do?"

"You will, always… believe."

"Believe in what?"

"That mommy is the cloud in your sky."

"Why is mommy the cloud?"

"So that she can look over you, Alix."

"Daddy, I… I want to be like daddy!"

"Remember, Alix, never become a Mafioso."

"But Daddy is a Mafioso!"

"Alix!"

"Daddy, I don't want to lose mom." Alix was surrounded by Dying Will Flames, purple and orange.

"Then you must always remember this," her father paused and whispered his last 3 words.

"Nuvola de Cielo." I breathed my father's last 3 words. The last 3 words that would keep both my father and mother alive.

"Why?" I always asked myself, "why did they can't they share my sky with me?"

* * *

><p>"Alix," the door to my room slid open to reveal Reborn's figure in front of me.<p>

"I don't want my SKY!" I screamed as my tears flowed down.

"VOII!" the voice echoed all around the underground base.

"Onii…" my tears streamed as I walked towards the sound.

"ALIX!" Reborn said holding his gun, "you'll overwork yourself."

"VOII!" Squalo boomed through the speaker like he always does, "where is Alix?"

"What are you talking about?" Gokudera, who still did not know Alix's name asked.

"VOII! She lost contact with the headquarters!" Squalo said with concern between his voice.

"Ushishishishishi~" Bel appeared from behind Squalo's chair said.

"You realize that TRASH is not in my bin yet do you?" Xanxus appeared and killed the video call.

"Onii…" a figure appeared behind the door.

"Alix!" Fuuta quickly ran towards the girl to support her but was beaten to it by Hibari.

"Hibari! Send her to the infirmary, NOW!" Reborn worriedly ordered.

"Nuvola," Alix whispered unconsciously, "de Cielo."

* * *

><p>Note: Ending it here! Sorry if it's too tragic for the so-freaking-tough-winner-type Alix!<p>

It might be too much of a tragic past but, [Nuvola de Cielo] is the key phrase~

Thxs for your concerns [_**theartistocrat**_]!


	6. Cold, Icy Kiss and Reunions

A/N: Future Arc part of my story is the most OOC ones and typically emotional ones. A bit confusing but it ends in the Future Arc, since I watch the anime and not the comic/manga version.

* * *

><p>(Alix POV)<p>

I was in a dark room… wait… this isn't a room! Was I dreaming? I did not know.

"My darling little baby!" my father's voice torn my heart apart.

The setting was in my old mansion, where my memories resided, where my family died.

"Daddy?" I was seen rushing towards him.

The old mansion immediately turned into a big hazard. My father was shot in front of me once again.

"Daddy!" I screamed before waking up from my terrible nightmare.

"Ha…ha…ha…" I slowly puffed with my heart pounding wildly against my chest.

"Hi…Ba…ri?" I tilted my head to one side and breathed out his name when I found him asleep on my left.

"You…! Pervie!" I said as I used all my strength to hit Hibari.

"Herbivore…" Hibari said as he pulled me down towards him, only inches away from his face.

"What?" I breathless asked.

"Keep quiet," he said as he gave me a glare.

"How do you expect a girl to keep quiet when a guy was sleeping beside her all a-" I ranted before being cut short by Hibari's cold, icy lips.

* * *

><p>"How are we supposed to open up boxes WITHOUT using our strength?" Tsuna said holding onto a camouflaging shade of green box.<p>

"You'll have to use your flames," Lal commanded and left the room again, "that, is today's lesson."

-Back to Darn KISS SCENE-

"…" the awkward silence took over after I pulled myself away from Hibari.

"You…perverted carnivore," I managed to accuse him after a few minutes of wild heartbeats.

"If you really think that way," he said, knock his forehead against mine, "you wouldn't have let me kissed you."

"I… I couldn't even breathe properly yet," I tried to reason but was again held short by Hibari's impulsive actions.

"You were not breathless this time are you?" Hibari said as he sat up looking at me.

"Fine!" I pouted and leaned my back against the wall to support myself.

"Need a lift?" Hibari barely offered before sweeping me up and carrying me down the hallway.

"So…" I tried to break the awkward moment since we exited my room, "where are we going?"

"Not us," he said walking further down the hallway, "YOU."

"So this is the place I'm going?" I said looking at the sauna in front of me.

"Yes," he nodded firmly before pushing me in.

"Are you saying that I'm dirty or something?" I screamed at him after he closed the door.

I began taking off my clothes since there was no reply. When was the last time I had taken a bath?

"Oh god," I said reminding myself I had been asleep the whole day I hadn't taken a single bath yet.

I placed my left foot into the steaming water and found it very relaxing in the cold night, it was built outdoors, covered by plants and the sky was visible from down here.

* * *

><p>"Irie Shoichi," Tsuna said, "where have I heard that name before?"<p>

"Whoever he is," Ryohei shouted, "we'll defeat him to the EXTREME!"

"Shut up Turf head!" Gokudera unpleasantly suggested.

"Oi! Tako head!" Ryohei commented on his head and on and on…

"Ahahaha~" Yamamoto laughed heartily at the quarrel, "they're such a lively duo!"

"Minnah, there's a message from Varia!" Giannini announced after playing the video sent by the assassination squad.

-Video! -

"VOII! We're going to your base!" Squalo's voice echoed around the base again.

"Turn down the volume!" Lal ordered at once, "I don't want to listen to this unruly voice."

"It's at the lowest volume!" Giannini replied to the immediate order at once.

"Ushishishishishi~ My peasant should be in one piece," Belpheghor added, "or…"

"You trashes are going into the bin!" Xanxus walked in and interrupted the recording.

"How could we fit into the bin to the extreme?" Ryohei was puzzled by Xanxus' choice of words.

"Onii-san, it means coffin," Tsuna explained in the simplest method he could think of.

"Ah! Now I understand to the extreme!" Ryohei knocked his fist onto his palm.

* * *

><p>"VOII!" a shout was heard 30 minutes after the video was played.<p>

"Onii-san!" a voice popped out of nowhere from behind the door.

"Alix…" Tsuna turned towards the girl who had been crying before, she was now smiling broadly.

"Quick! Let them in!" Alix impatiently hurried Giannini.

"Ushishishishishi~ where's my dear peasant?" Bel said while striding into the base.

"I'd have them pay me for waiting if it wasn't for Alix," Mammon murmured under his breath.

"Where's my trash?" Xanxus asked boldly, seated on a red throne carried by Leviathan.

"Alix-chan~" Lussuria screamed at his highest pitch.

"_They__'__re __still __such __an __unruly __group_…" Tsuna thought to himself after hearing the different cries for Alix.

"Onii-san!" Alix shouted when she charged towards Xanxus and knock his chair off Leviathan's hand.

"What took you so long?" Alix asked not caring for an answer and lying down there on top of Xanxus, hugging him.

"Get off Xanxus-sama, you useless pest!"Levi said agitated.

"Levi-chan~ Let her be~ She's ten years younger you know?" Lussuria hushed adorably gazing at Alix.

* * *

><p>End of this story ;p sorry if it was short, sorry sorry sorry sorry ;p<p>

Sorry if it was very confusing too T_T

Note: there's a new author in this story and we are working together, she has no fanfic acc ;p


	7. Cooking

Disclaimer: This story belongs to ME (original author). I've added a new admin.

[Jessica] says she is in charge of "entertainment". So, that corner at the bottom belongs to her then.

A/N: Ok… I'm obsessed with my phone lately and plus it's the school holidays + I'm super addicted to Fairy Tail plot, I'll be superbi-ly busy~

And also to welcome new people who has favourite my story:

_**Skull-sama**_

_**Sakura-chan07 **_

Alix held onto Xanxus tightly, Lussuria gazed adorably, but the atmosphere wasn't good.

"Levi-chan…" Lussuria frowned and his eyebrows were knitted together.

"Let go off Xanxus-sama you stupid, little, girly pest!" Leviathan screamed as he shook the throne back and forth vigorously, trying to shake Alix off.

"Tch… Trash, you can't even handle what you call a pest?" Xanxus said and jumped off the throne with Alix clinging onto him wildly.

"Ne… Levi-nii…Do you hate me THAT much?" Alix scream and took out her box, "what's with the STUPID, LITTLE AND GIRLY THING?"

"Ouf…" Alix suddenly crashed onto the floor.

"Gomen-ne Alix-chan, you could have killed Levi-chan in that out-of-control situation you know?" Lussuria apologized.

"But!" Alix protested and kicked Leviathan in his shins, "this can do right?"

From afar, Tsuna looked from a corner in case he got beaten up by Varia.

"Tsuna, you saw it didn't you," Reborn said in his serious tone.

"Ah… is she like Gokudera?" Tsuna asked, Alix's multi-flames had reminded him of Gokudera's Systema CAI.

"Reborn!" Tsuna sighed as he turned his head to find the Arcobaleno missing like he always does.

"Let's see…" Alix said flipping through her 'recipe scrapbook', "which one should I prepare?"

"Ushishishishishi~" Belpheghor said flipping the pages for her and pointing at some of them, "I want this, this, this…"

"Bel-nii…" Alix said as she stared at him, "pick one only!"

"Hai hai~" Belpheghor said as he stood up straight, "Omelet for breakfast, then!"

"Don't go around choosing other people's breakfast, you idiot!" Leviathan shouted from his table.

"Ushishishishishi~ Watashi wa ouji-sama!" Belpheghor stated with glee, "therefore, I shall choose what you peasants have for breakfast!"

"Dessert?" Alix asked impatiently, "brownies? Strawberry cakes? Fruit platter?"

"Custard cream puff!" Lussuria answered before Alix could continue on.

"I'll skip dessert." Leviathan said coldly, "a true man does not eat girly desserts."

"Noted." Alix sighed as she walked over to Xanxus, " no steak for breakfast, Xanxus-nii."

"Tch, give me something else for dessert, no main dish." Xanxus ordered menacingly as he walked off to the room he was 'assigned'.

-  
>AN: Sorry for not publishing for eternity since I'm holidaying! And I'll try to rush a holidays special!(might not be Christmas)


	8. Special Edition Varia's NY Countdown!

A/N: I kind of rushed this since I had a very busy holiday… This IS a holiday special but I won't make this part of my story, just an SE! Ok…review this story on some parts…And another news is, there will be a merge of me and another author (not saying who)! Support us pls! Our debut is next year as ANIawesoME. Please support 'Royal Crisis'!

-  
>[I only did for Varia since I only managed this before the actual countdown] –New Year's Countdown-<p>

(Varia,11p.m)  
>-<p>

Alix walked down the stairs her usual way, squishing and squirming down the steps.

"Good evening, onii-san…" Alix greeted as she slammed herself on the couch.  
>"Hn?" Lussuria asked, "are you feeling unwell? You never call me nii-san!"<br>"Tch, trash," Xanxus turned his vision away, "you finally came back during a holiday and you get all emotional because you're separated from those Vongola scums ?"

Alix picked up her cup of hot chocolate from the tray Lussuria had placed on the table a took a sip, " No underage drinking, no driving license, no private jet as new year present, even new year can't fix something this horrible!"

"P-private jet?" Lussuria stuttered, "the transport we provide are already flawless! What is the purpose for a private jet?"

"Ushishishishishi~ It's already 11.30!" Bel said pointing to the clock, "I haven't gotten any knives yet."

"Ne, Bel, it's 11.55," Mammon corrected as Bel still grinned, "don't you know how to read a clock?"

"Ushishishishishi~" Bel teases, "last time I checked, there weren't any pages!"

"VOIII! It's time for the countdown!" Squalo waved his sword menacingly.

"Hai!" Alix said as she moved over to Xanxus.

"Tch, trash, if you get any closer, you'll suffer."

"But I wanted to sleep with Xanxus-nii tonight!(A/N: PLS DON'T BE DIRTY MINDED!)" Alix pouted and dragged him up the stairs.

"5…4…3…2…1…" Squalo chanted, gazing at the second hand of the clock, "VOIII!"

"It's not 'voi!', Squalo-nii!" Alix said as she stepped onto the second section of the stairs, "it's Happy New Year!"

-  
>Okay, please support 'Royal Crisis'! It's debut is on the 3rd or 4th of January! And lastly, happy new year!<p> 


End file.
